great revelations
by teammelody
Summary: after a night to remember and an ongoing affair amy and the doctor had to hide a certain baby from rory but when rory finds out will amy the doctor and melody be happy... plz read this is my first x
1. an envolope that changed the world

Great revelations chapter 1: the royal blue letter

Melodys pov

I sat back in my cell and pushed my legs up to my chest lightly placing my sore arms around them, leaving my head to fall into the crook between my knees.

"another bad day" my cellmate, vlad says giving me an apollgetic look. I weakly smile back at him causing him to blush, well as close as you can get for a vampire.

"yeah" i reply, shortly after.

"This came for you today, sarah dropped it over" vlad said handing me a royal blue envelope.

'melody pond'

I slowly open it and tug at the paper inside releasing it from its confines.

'dear melody,

When you were born or rather when i found out i was pregnant. Rory was thrilled. But he didn't know the truth. I wish i could tell you, you are to be loved and cared for but this is not the time for lies. You need to know the truth. He is a man who will never let us down. I don't know where he is, or what he is doing, but he is on his way. He is the last of his kind but will never be alone. This man is your father. And his name is the doctor.

Love from your mother, '

Once i put the letter down, vlad came over and sat beside me then going on to wipe a stray tear from my watery eyes away with his thumb.

thanks for reading i will update soon please reveiw


	2. hope in a blue box

Great revelations chapter 2: hope in a royal blue box

It had been three years since i had gotten that letter. I was returning from my training when i heard a strange, mechanical sounding noise. it lasted 4-5 seconds and i felt comfort in the unknown, yet familiar sound. I rememberd hearing the same noise when i was a baby but i shook it off and went back to my cell to find vlad waiting by the door with a huge grin spread across his face.

"mell your back! Long story short the security system broke! Melody..." vlad began to say before taking my hands in his and continuing. " we could finally escape and go home!" he finished before he picked up two large duffer bags with one hand while explaining that he had packed our stuff. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door, leaving me no time to process the thought of seeing my mother or meeting the doctor...my father...

Whilst running out of the back door i ask vlad if he has the letter and he replys a yes while tapping his back pocket. I was running as fast as my 13 year old legs could take me, my brown hair flowing wildly in the air as i increased my speed.

We where a good 15 miles away from the torture chambers (as we called it) when i herad that noise again. Very quickly a royal blue police box came into sight and the sound disappeared. Vlad saw it too and slowly said "maybe they can help us"

"Yeah..." i said as i slowly started walking towards it. I knocked on the door and waited after about 3 seconds a man with floppy brown hair, the same green eyes as me and a ridiculous bowtie...

He saw me looking at the monstrosity around his neck. "your not here to make fun of my bowtie are you?" he said.

"No no... um bowties are cool"

He smiled but turned around when a distinctive Scottish accent said "doctor, whos there?"

He looked back at me expectantly. "melody. Melody pond." I said slowly and then watched his mouth gape open.

"melody..." he said his smile returning as he pulled me into his embrace.


	3. how i met my familiy

Doctors pov.

The small girl and her male friend walked in the TARDIS as i had instructed them. My wrist began to itch and i felt my heart rate increase...no, i thought to myself. It cant be possible. I rememberd telling amy about a time lord and there offspring...

Flashback...

Amy sat on the doctors bed and slowly said "doctor what is 'oalacaz hindren' mean?"

"oh, well when a timelord has a child, the moment they see or hear there child, they feel there pluse in your wrist...its to do with having two hearts." He exclaimed to a confuse amy who was currently flicking through a book about every creature in every universe.

"So that what would happen if you met melody?"

"what" he says

"uhh... its nothing"

"no it was deffinately something"

"Remember that night when i tried it on with you in my bedroom" amy said hesitantly.

"yes... and then later you came into my room and we-"

"Amy doctor im back" called rory from the TARDIS console room, cutting the doctor off.

Amy hurridly left the room and a dumbfounded doctor to talk to rory-she couldn't tell the doctor not today.

Flashback over...

Amys pov.

I looked at the doctor for an explanation on the two people standing by the door. He was violently scratching his right wrist and i caught a glimpse of his pulsing vain.

At that moment rory came in, the girl dropped an envelope as she was sarteld and being a gentleman, rory picked it up...

"how did you get this letter?" he asked

"My mother gave it too me" the girl replied.

I looked at the letter and it dawnd on me... standing in front of me was my daughter...

Oh god...

"melody your home" he said hesitantly

Oh god...

"what" melody asked "what do you mean?"

Suddenly there was a flash of light and i found myself in a place i never thought id visit again...

What do you think? I know its short but i update quicker this way... there is a lot of drama next chapter soo plz review what you think will happen and ways i could be better! Plz plz plz plz plz plz review and follow


	4. my flawless plan

Melodys pov

"Melody your home" the man with the long nose explained.

"what" i asked "what do you mean?"

There was a large flash of light and by the end of it i found myself sitting in my cell and i screamed. I screamed so loud miss-eye-patch came in. suddenly she grabbed my wrist and tapped at the screen of her time vortex manipulaitor...

After another flash of light came but this time i was standing (well, dangling) next to miss-eye-patch and in front of my parents and their long nosed friend. WAIT I JUST FIGURED IT OUT! HES RORY! AND HE STILL THINKS IM HIS DAUGHTER! I was still smiling when i noticed everyone looking at me and miss-eye-patch grinning... i looked side-ways to look in the mirror and i noticed i had the body of my four year old self.

"Oh look melody, daddys here! Its a shame your going to have to kill him! And to think your a mirror image of your parents!" miss-eye-patch said still grinning

"why would she kill me?" rory asked.

"look at her rory... brown hair,green eyes... ring any bells? Look at the eyes rory."

"she has amys eyes... i thought... they were amys..." rory said sadly

It all came to me. The Doctor i was made to kill was the same Doctor... as my father.

"you cheated on me... with... him. " rory spat at my mother while looking at my dad with a look of pure hatred.

My mother was about to speak when a gunshot vasked in the ambience around us. Miss-eye-patch fell to the ground and i turned around. "RIVER!" I shouted and ran into her arms.

"Hello sweetie" she said holding me to her chest.

My dad walked up behind me along with the others. "River. Explain." He said.

"lets take this to the TARDIS" she said, pushing me into his arms and tapping at her time vortex manipulaitor.

There was a flash of light and suddenly we were all in the TARDIS. I was still cradeld to my dads chest. Though this time i was a baby...

"how" my dad asked

"we just set her timeline straight so now she is as old as she was the day it went wrong"

"River i just found out my best friend is my daughter so now would be the time to explain" my dad demands.

"i was sent from gallifray to protect melody, don't ask how they knew about her because i don't know they just told me to protect her. I followed you until i met melody and after that i followed her to the training unit on the o-zonne galaxy. After she got amys letter she instructed me that i must make sure no one but amy knows who her real father is. She told me to cause a distraction to you so you would stop searching for her and be content with thinking i was melody. She planned her escape and broke out giving me the signal to let the TARDIS do a DNA search and sure enough her plan pulled through as even though she didn't know it at the time, it was the last step to be with you. This brings us to today... and now its someone elses turn to do the explaining... you owe it to melody. All of this could have been prevented if you were just open about your affair..." river finaly fineshed and i huddeld into my dads chest tighter as memorys of all of the pain and agony miss-eye-patch put me through flooded my young yet mature mind...


	5. for the first time in forever

Hey guys there is a "mature" scene in the next chapter so i will tell you when it starts and ends if you don't like it and 4 u guys who don't like it i will write loads of non-sexual fluff

Rorys pov

"rory... there's something you should know... i ...i have always loved the doctor and... when... he saved me from the angels... i knew... i didn't love you anymore...i never...i never did. One night i heard crying...so i went to check it out...the doctor had had a nightmare about...everyone ...dying and he told me he was alone and he had no-one...i couldn't take it any more so i leant down ... and i kissed him. After that he said he was in love with me and i loved him back so i let go and i cheated. We couldn't stay away from each other after that night so we carried on just being so close to someone you love... i never meant for you to get hurt... and i should have told you sooner... maybe then melody would have been safe if it were just me and the Doctor on our own...im so sorry Rory...and im so sorry melody." Amy was crying by now. I slowly walked foward and hugged her

"we cant be together... we're just too good friends" i say smiling "doctor could you drop me off at home...as much as i want to stay i really need a break from aliens" i said light-heartedly.

"Yeah i should go too" River said

"Sure" the doctor said as he took melody and put her tiny hands on leavers and buttons, making her fly the TARDIS for the first time. It was strange like she already knew how to fly it.

we said our goodbyes to the doctor and amy,i gave melody a small kiss on her forehead and i went home feeling content, for the first time in forever.

Doctors pov

"Doctor... i don't think you've been properly introduced... melody this is your father...Doctor...this is your daughter" Amy said smiling as she handed the small bundle to me. I kissed her head and closed my eyes.

"Streut, (sleep) ja (my) mottifea (beutifull) hindren (child). E (and) tufor (remember) j (i) elast (will) ajackem (always) carfor (love) e (and) ezmorepent (protect) kai (you) ajackem (always)" i said to her slowly. Melody smiled and that was when i knew she was smart, she could speak gallifryan.

"what does that mean?"amy asked

"sleep my beutifull child, and remember i will always love and protect you... always."

We put melody to bed and made our way to my room.

I kissed amy and lay her next to me as i lie in my bed content for the first time in forever...

Please R&R!

..


	6. one BIG happy family

Amys pov.

I woke up in the middle of the night, starteld by my nightmare, and reach across the bed looking for the doctors hand to take in my own. the pick of the cold sheets nipped at my fingers and i yanked it away as though i had been burnt. My sleepy leg searched for the warm body which was the doctors under the duevet . nothing. I may have been sleeping before but i was wide awake now. I ran out of the bedroom and down the endless corridors of the TARDIS as i legged it to melodys i came to a complete and silent stop as i stood in the doorway to her room. In here i saw the doctor craddeling the tiny timelord as she made her way back to sleep. the doctor was whispering things i couldn't understand to melody and i watched in wonder as the infant looked up at her father with eyes no child of that age should have. Her eyes were full of wonder yet full of knowlodge and interlect. Her eyes were full of bravery yet the image of knives and machines they used on her would seep out ever so slowly. This child, her child, their child, had been tortured and had seen the death of many people. Yet she stood fighting on just like her father...

"once apon a time in Gallifray.

a familiar world not so far away.

There was one man standing among the bodies on the floor.

Such a horrible time was the time war.

He could hear his peoples crys and calls.

This is it, Gallifray falls

'sargent im going to need to borrow your gun'

Said the man who was forever on the run.

He was just in time for the Darlicks last roar.

As he inscribed in the wall 'no more'.

His legs moved as fast as they would.

As he ran from the war as fast as he could.

He got in his box and flew away.

Counting the children he'd killed on Gallifray.

he regretted that day as he stood in the breeze

so he went back in time and made Gallifray freeze.

The war would be an everlasting draw as Gallifray falls no more..."

I stood astounded. The doctor lent down and planted a kiss on our baby's head as her eye lids flutterd shut i heard him mutter "sweet dreams little one. And always remember... the battle is over but the war has just begun...". i looked at his red cheeks as a few tears escaped his eyes. He lay melody down in her bed and turn around to face me. I walked over to him and placed my arms around him, he kissed my head and we stand like that for a while. We eventually pull away but we both still have our arms around eachother. We slowly lean in and i captured his lips in my own, our mouths moving in unison, i put my hands in his floppy hair and deepen the kiss. he slowly picked me up and held my thighs to his waist. I moaned into our heated kiss as the large lump in his trousers digs into my groin. He carries me back to our room and lay me down. as he removed his shirt i marvel at his tonned abbs. The doctor was my definition of sex on legs...

Big surprise next chapter so don't miss it! Luv ya!


End file.
